


Sweet Surprise

by mofspades



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short, Valentine's Day Fluff, even though its not even february yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofspades/pseuds/mofspades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren would do anything if it would make Aoba happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Some RenAo fluff I've been meaning to do for a while. I did not proofread this at all.
> 
> If you like it, don't forget to leave a comment and a kudos!

It was pretty quiet in the household, with Tae-san out visiting some old friends and Aoba out at work, Ren was left alone in the house. It was pretty boring, really, and he wondered why humans would choose to do this instead of go to work. Then again, it's not like he'd been this way for so long, so it's not as though he could just go out in the world like normal (hell, it takes effort to avoid putting shopping bags in his mouth).

And so, after finishing his session of physical therapy for the day, Ren decided reading could be beneficial to him. So he picked up some books and magazines, sat on Aoba's bed, and started reading.

After some time, Ren reached a magazine on health.

*

"Oi, Ren!"

As soon as the voice reached his ears, Ren set down the magazine and sat up in the bed. He turned his head to see Aoba standing in front of him, a shy smile on his face and hands behind his back as though he were ready to present something.

"Ren...do you know what day it is?"

Ren thought for a moment before replying. "If my memory serves me well, it is the 14th of February."

"Er-that's right...now do you know why I asked?"

"Mm..." Ren looked away as he thought hard. He was positive there wasn't any anniversary that day, nor does he remember any appointments being made. Ugh...if he were an AllMate, he could say for certain. Not to say that Ren hated being human, he actually loved being able to love and hold Aoba in a way that pleases them both, but there were times where it was annoying and inconvenient.

"I'm sorry, Aoba, I don't know what I'm supposed to remember." His tone grew more worrisome as he continued. "I-If it's an anniversary, then I'm very sorry I don't have a gift for you, b-but I assure you that I do love you a-and-"

"Nonononono, Ren!"

Aoba sat down quickly and kissed his lover's cheek in attempt to calm him down, a small grin appearing on his face as he revealed a small bag of chocolates.

"It's Valentines Day!" He explained, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. "I-It's just a reminder of the ones we love is all..."

Ren's eyes stared intensely at the bag before him, recalling a certain article he'd read on the dangers of chocolate.  
His heart shattered into two as Aoba placed the bag in his hands, and looking up he knew what Aoba wanted by the look in his almost hopeful eyes.

"A-Aoba..." His eyes began to burn as he internally fell apart. Had he done something wrong? What could he have done to deserve this? Was he that much of a nuisance after all?

Did Aoba not...love him anymore?

He was heartbroken, hurting in the worst way, but all the same he opened the small plastic bag and took out a small rectangular piece. His frigid hand quivered in fear and hurt, but he knew what he had to do, so he looked up, wanting one last view of Aoba's face, part of him finding some irony in that what gave him life was going to give him death as well.

"I'll eat it...for you Aoba. I-I love you..." He looked down and whimpered at that last part, but nevertheless placed the chocolate in his mouth, chewed through the sobs and swallowed, now awaiting for the time to come.

When he looked up again, though, all he saw was pure confusion on Aoba's face.

"...Are you okay, Ren? What's wrong?"

...Huh?

W-Was he being menacing?

That couldn't be it. Aoba had taken Ren's hand with one of his own, and the other was on his cheek running over to wipe a tear that had fallen. There was confusion and concern all over, and now Ren had it too.

Now that he thought about it, the chocolate was taking quite a while in taking effect...

"Ren, what's wrong? What happened?" He asked hurriedly.

"N-Nothing...it seems...?"

"Huh?"

Ren glanced back at the chocolate and back at Aoba.

"I-I thought chocolate caused death?"

"...W-WHAT?"

Ren jumped back as Aoba howled out his response, the tone demanding some sort of explanation ASAP. If he had his dog ears, they would have drooped down as he looked away and spoke in a fragile, mouse-like voice, similar to a child’s after stealing all the soda from the fridge.

“I…I read earlier that chocolate was supposedly deadly. T-Then you gave me this bag, a-and I didn’t know what to think…  
“I-I’m sorry, Aoba, I simply thought that maybe…y-you…”

Aoba gave a sigh, pressing his palm against his forehead for a few moments before pulling Ren into for a tight hug.

“Don’t ever say something like that.” Aoba whispered to him in a low, serious, and slightly quivering voice. “Don’t ever even think I could do something like that to you, Ren. I love you, you’re the most important person in my life. We’re partners, Ren, I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

Ren was stunned for a moment, but soon hugged back. They stayed this way for a minute before pressing their foreheads together.

“All I ask is that you trust that I’d never hurt you.”

“Of course. I’m sorry. I…I love you, Aoba.”

They shared a short, sweet kiss before lying back in bed and enjoying the rest of the chocolate together.


End file.
